A Veces La Vida Cambia Tu Camino
by VanDarkness
Summary: Sebastian busca venganza y Sam simplemente alguien con quien olvidar... lo que no saben es que la vida unira sus caminos. SamBastian fic. Manipulaciones, amor, corazones rotos, triangulos amorosos y mucho drama.
1. El Chico Warbler

**Hola! Aquí les presento mi fic SamBastian (Sam/Sebastian) espero que les guste... no tengo mucho que decir. Me gusto como iba quedando en mi mente y luego lo escribí, posteriormente decidí subirlo y compartirlo con ustedes. **

**Les ruego dejen Reviews :D **

***Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>-A Veces La Vida Cambia Tu Camino-<strong>

**Capitulo 1: El chico Warbler.**

Visto por Sebastian:

Sebastian era un chico afortunado, dada la posición social y economica en la que se encontraba le era facíl tener todo a sus pies.

Su padre era un hombre de negocios, muy exitoso y reconocido, pasó de ser el administrador de una empresa estadounidense al asistente ejecutivo de una coorporación en Paris, Francia. Su madre era una pintora francesa, nacida en Tolouse pero radicada en "la ciudad del amor" debido a su profesión, conoció al Sr. Smythe en aquel lugar hace ya varios años, tras un fructuoso romance ella dio a luz a quien se encargaría de llevar el apellido Smythe. Era un bebé muy afortunado, decidierón llamarle Sebastian como solía llamarse su abuelo paterno. Fue lo que los demas llamarían un niño prodigio. Con talentos musicales como su abuela materna y una habilidad para manejar varios idiomas (no solo hablaba ingles y frances fluidamente, tambien sabia español, italiano y un poco de alemán) sus papas lo veian como otra bendición mas en sus vidas.

Hasta que su adolescencia llegó y aquel jovén llamado Sebastian se convirtió en el dolor de cabeza de la familia Smythe.

Sebastian es astuto, manipulador y dada su posición social no era mas que un jovén malcriado que se creia dueño del mundo y rey en su propia casa. Sus padres jamas lo limitaron, lo complacian cuanto podian, ellos le hacían creer que era el chico mas talentoso del mundo y le fomentaron esa autoconfianza que tanto lo caracteriza.

Con un buen fisico y una cartera repleta de dinero se podría decir que el era, a primera vista, el objetivo principal de cualquier chica... Lastima que Sebastian estuviera interesado en su mismo género, y eso era precisamente lo que volvia loca a su familia.

Desde los 15 años Sebastian supo quien era y que quería, jamas le asusto su preferencia sexual y siempre le gusto experimentarla con cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto. A él no le importaba el amor, según Sebastian era otro cliché muy usado, solo quería divertirse y sabía que a su edad solo eso podrian ser cualquiera de sus parejas, una "diversión".

Fue a los 16 años que el cuento perfecto de Sebastian empezó a derrumbarse. Fue una noche de sábado cuando su padre llegó de imprevisto a la casa y encontró a su hijo en una situación comprometedora con "un amigo". Según el Sr. Smythe no había palabras para describir la decepción que sintío al verlo así. Su madre, por otra parte, no creía tales declaraciones pero gracias a ese espiritu rebelde y poco usual que poseen los artistas no le fue tan difícil digerir la situación, o al menos no tal difícil como a su esposo. A pesar de todos los intentos de Sebastian por hacerle enteder a su padre que no era nada anormal y que le tenía sin cuidado cualquier cosa que el pensará no pudo evitar que lo mandaran a terapía para "curar su enfermedad", fue por esto que Sebastian oculto a sus parejas los siguientes meses pero jamas se avergonzó de quien era y lo que quería.

Justo unos meses antes de entrar a clases fue hayado nuevamente por su padre, esta vez fue más que besarse con otro chico lo que encontró el Sr. Smythe. Iracundo reprendió a Sebastian quien por su cáracter bravo y altanero no se limito a ponerse en contra de su padre. Tras esto la mamá de Sebastian no encontro mas remedio que mantenerlos alejados. Decidio que lo más prudente desde su punto de vista era mandar a Sebastian a America, especificamente a Ohio con un tío del muchacho, llamado Matthew, muy cercano a ella y hermano del Sr. Smythe. Lo inscribirian a una escuela de paga muy buena y reconocida en Estados Unidos llamada 'Academia Dalton' y dejaria que el tiempo hiciera cambiar a su esposo.

Sebastian con todo el dolor que implico separse de su estilo de vida y familia viajo a Estados Unidos. La casa de su tío no era el palacio donde vivía pero era un lugar acogedor y su tío lo hizó sentir bienvenido. Matthew, o Matt como el lo llamaba, jamas lo juzgo por sus preferencias y reforzaba la idea de Sebastian que su padre era el que tenía que cambiar y que sus preferencias no estaban mal.

Sebastian conoció la ciudad, no habia muchos chicos a quienes voltear a ver puesto que era un pueblo muy conservador comparado con Paris. Pero ahí sentía que podia ser el mismo sin esconderse de nadie.

Posteriormente Sebastian entró a la escuela Dalton y se hizo amigo solo de un par de chicos, Jeff y Trent, creo una rivalidad hacia Nick con quien se disputaba el liderato del coro de la escuela conocido como 'The Warblers' ya que Smythe tenia muy buenas cualidades musicales y una irreverencia en el escenario que les venia muy bien al grupo.

A pesar de que era una escuela exclusiva para hombre y con una politica anti-bullying no se intereso en ningun chico, a Smythe además de un buen fisico le atraia el talento y exito de cualquier 'prospecto' y esos 3 requisitos eran muy dificiles de encontrar el Dalton. Pero llego el día en que conocio a Blaine Anderson, los muchachos de los Warblers lo admiraban lo cual le hacia pensar en cual talentoso y exitoso era, ademas era buen parecido fisicamente a pesar de su baja estatura así que puso su radar en el y se decidio a conquistarlo sin importar que tuviera novio, no era como sí Sebastian jamas se hubiera metido en una relación así.

Despues de fallidos intentos por estar con Blaine, a Sebastian parecia dejar de interesarle el ex-Warbler y se cuestionaba si de verdad lo quería para el o era una venganza hacia el novio de Anderson llamado Kurt con quien tambien habia forjado una enemistad. Fue por ambas razones que se presento a la competencia seccional de coros donde el grupo de Blaine y Kurt, New Directions, competia.

Visto por Sam:

Sam estaba de regreso.

Había sido un año duro para el rubio. Desde que se mudo a Lima y llego a la secundaria William McKinley quedo flechado por un chico castaño de piel tan blanca y fragil que parecia porcelana, su nombre: Kurt Hummel. A pesar de sus sentimientos hacia él, Sam jamas tuvo el valor para demostrarlos y ver los constantes abusos a los que el chico era sometido solo lo acobardaban mas.

Sam era un bisexual no confesado aún, tuvo un romance con la rubia lider de las porristas que fue bonito mientras duro pero ellos funcionaban mas como amigos y tras terminar y limar asperezas Sam y Quinn se volvieron los mejores amigos.

Hace unos meses el padre de Sam perdio su trabajo en Lima, Ohio. Fue aun mas duro para él. Toda su familia tuvo que vivir en un motel y Sam como pudo ayudó a su familia a reunir dinero. Los chicos de New Directions apoyaron al rubio en cada instante, le demostraron que estarían ahí cuando mas los necesitara. Fué por esto que a Sam le costo mucho decirles adios cuando su papá consiguio trabajo hasta Kentucky y tuvieron que mudarse.

A pesar de que su situación mejoraba tuvo que trabajar para ayudar a sus padres. A Sam no le molestaba esto, de hecho se sentia orgulloso de contribuir a los gastos de su hogar. Comenzó en una heladería pero su paga era muy pequeña, fue cuando una clienta le dijo al rubio que tenia muy buen cuerpo y que si el quisiera podria sacarle dinero a su fisico, le dio una tarjeta de un bar para mujeres. Sam después de pensarlo mucho decidio entrar a trabajar ahí, la paga era normal pero los billetes que le daban alcanzaban a cubrir en una sola noche el sueldo semanal que recibia en su trabajo anterior. Fue así como Sam se volvío "striptease".

Por suerte los buenos amigos te ayudan a re-encontrar el camino y debido a la falta de talento en New Directions Rachel y Finn fuerón a buscarlo para que regresara el grupo nuevamente. La sorpresa que se llevo la pareja fue encontrar al chico trabajando como bailarin para mujeres, no podian dejar que él siguiera "vendiendosé" así y lo hicierón recapacitar. Ademas de que lo convencieron de regresar a Lima, el chico se iría a vivir con Finn y puesto que cantar y tocar la guitarra eran sus verdaderas pasiones no fue dificil tampoco que sus papas comprendieran que el debia estar con sus amigos en ese club glee llamado New Directions.

Si, Sam estaba de regreso en Lima. El se estaba quedando en casa de los Hummel/Hudson donde Finn y Kurt vivían. Fue dificil para el rubio aceptar que su primer amor ya no estaba disponible. El sabia que Kurt salia con un tal Blaine Anderson desde que porcelana se cambio a Dalton. Pero eso fue hace un año ya y a pesar de que se resigno a no estar con Kurt aún no logra olvidarlo y cada vez que ve a Anderson besarlo o abrazarlo su sangre hierve de celos.

Es por eso que no se lleva bien con Anderson y tal parece que Finn tampoco. Las competencias seccionales de su club glee se acerca y no estas riñas entre ellos solo alejan la posiibilidad de que New Directions se lleve la victoria.

Finalmente llegó el día de la competencia y Sam no se imagina que tambien había llegado a su vida alguien llamado Sebastian.

Visto por Sebastian:

Eran las 6:30 PM de un jueves, el dia de la competencía de coros glee en el que participaban Kurt y Blaine. Hace algunos dias el chico de ojos cafes había llevado a la victoria a sus Warblers, ahora tenia que asegurarse de sacar a Kurt fuera de balance y ver que tan buenos eran los miembros de New Directions.

Sebastian llego a la escuela William McKinley que era la anfitriona de esa competencia, pagó los 3 dolares que costaba la entrada y se dirigío a tomar un programa informativo de las seccionales que se llevarian acabo y que se encontraban en un exihibidor clavado a la pared. A unos cuantos metros de ahí divisó a un chico rubio con traje blanco "concursante" pensó Sebastian. Ese rubio era Sam que se encontraba frente a una maquina expendedora de sodas y golosinas tratando de conseguir unos Doritos. Sebastian lo miro fijamente, estudiandolo como si fuera el un depredador acechando a su presa, "tiene buen fisico" dijo para sí mismo, "y el tinte rubio en su cabello me indica que juega para mi equipo, pero esos ojos saltones y sus labios de trucha no me atraen, suerte para la próxima, blondie" y sin pensar mas en él tomo un programa del exihibidor donde se encontraban bastante apretados así que cuando lo tomó los demas salieron volando directo al piso.

-Mierda!- exclamó para si mismo.

Sam que estaba relativamente cerca se dirigío a ayudar al chico.

-Dejame echarte una mano- le dijo el rubio que se agachó a recoger los programas.

-No, no te molestes- dijo Sebastian tambien recogiendo lo que había tirado.

-No es molestia... Chico Warbler- contesto Sam dibujando una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-Nos conocemos?- pregunto Sebastian intrigado por el chico.

-No, pero supongo vienes a ver a Blaine... Veras tu chaqueta delata que eres de de Dalton, los Warblers son de Dalton y Blaine solia estar ahí pero ahora esta en New Directions- explico Sam mientras se ponía de pie con los programas en sus manos, -Yo estoy ahí también y hoy competimos así que tu debes de ser un viejo amigo suyo que viene a verlo, no es asi?-

-Algo así- respondío Smythe levantando una ceja.

-Toma- le dio un programa Sam a Sebastian para luego ponerlos en el exihibidor.

-Gracias- contestó el castaño con un tono seductivo.

-Tengo que irme, ya sabes, reuniones de ultimo minuto con tu club Glee, pero te veo en la audiencia- se despidio Sam.

-Claro, pero antes de irte, no le digas a Blaine de mi presencia, va a ser una sorpresa- le guiño el ojo Sebastian.

-No te preocupes- fue lo ultimo que le dijo Sam al Warbler antes de irse.

"Un gusto conocerte, Blondie" pensó Sebastian y se dirigió al auditorio con un buen sabor de boca tras la charla.

Sebastian se sentó hasta el fondo del auditorio, presenció los performances de The Unitards y las Troubletones antes de que salieran New Directions y se pasara al frente para desconcertar a los chicos.

La actuacion comenzó, una asiatica y Kurt iniciarón cantando ABC de los Jackson 5, luego se les unió otro asiatico y una rubia. Sebastian aprovechó el momento para pasarse a los asientos más cercanos al escenario y logró sacar de órbita a Kurt quien hirvió de celos al ver a Warbler.

Justo en el climáx de la canción aparecio "Blondie", como lo llamó Sebastian, e hizo un baile muy provocativo que cautivó la atención de este y dejó que su imaginación volara. "No estaría mal pasar solo una noche con él" pensó Seb quien se movía como toda la audiencia al ritmo de ABC.

Luego vino "Control" hablada por la rubia de New Directions y cantada por Blaine y un chico en silla de ruedas. Sebastian notó que este club glee no caía en el talento de uno solo de sus integrantes y explotaba el de todos, eso le sería útil.

Se deleitó con el balie de Anderson pero no dejo de ver al chico rubio quien se notaba muy "sexy".

Finalmente llegó el ultimo número de New Directions en el cual pudo oir cantar al "blondie" por primera vez y quedo impactado por su voz en la canción 'Man In The Mirror'. El cumplia 2 de 3 requisitos que Sebastian pedía así que pensó "Felicidades chico, te has ganado un lugar de una sola noche en la cama/corazón de Sebastian Smythe".

El concurso estaba por terminar. El jurado dio un veredicto predecible en el cual ganaban New Directions y el castaño pasó a la segunda fase de su plan que era felicitar a Blaine por la victoria muy cariñosamente pero al observar detenidamente la escena vio como Kurt abrazaba al rubio de una manera no muy amistosa, a Sebastian le parecio como si algo mas pasara entre ellos asi que cambió sus planes.

New Directions celebro la victoria, fueron al salón del coro para festejar con un brindis y Sebastian de alguna manera logró colarse hasta ahí. Claro que no entro al salón puesto que su plan era diferente a esto. Se quedo afuera observando, observando como Blaine y Kurt se abrazaban por la euforia del momento y observó al chico rubio mirar con celos esa escena lo cual solo reforzo su plan de Sebastian. El es un maestro manipulando gente y sabía que cartas jugar ahora.

Uno a uno fuerón saliendo del salón, cuando Blaine lo hizo (acompañado de Kurt) Sebastian se acercó, con la guardia baja y sin pretención alguna felicito a ambos chicos por la victoria, halagó a Blaine para hacer enojar a Kurt. Una vez que termino con ellos cambió de dirección, no había perdido de vista a "Blondie" quien ahora estaba en el baño, Sebastian lo espero afuera y una vez que este salío el castaño tiro la primera carta.

-Hola, me recuerdas?- Saludó Seb con su típica sonrisa.

-Hola! Creo que sí- contestó Sam a dicho saludo.

-No nos presentamos hace rato y no me iba a ir sin saber tu nombre, Soy Sebastian Smythe- dijo mientras extendia la mano.

-Tienes razón, yo soy Sam Evans, un placer- estrechó la mano del otro chico.

-Muy buen trabajo de todo tu club allá en el escenario- comentó Seb para continuar la platica, -Creo que los Warblers tenemos competencia-.

-Así parece- sonrío humildemente Sam, -Gracias por la felicitación, por cierto-

-De nada, tú brillaste en el escenario... Quén diría que bailaras y cantaras tan bien- lo halagó el castaño.

-Gracias de nuevo- se ruborizó Sam.

-No hay de que, bueno eso es todo chico... Creó que ya es tarde- se despidio Seb.

-Me gustaría ver que tan bueno eres tu- intentó devolver un cumplido Sam.

-Ya que lo mencionas... Por qué no te muestro como lo hago? Tienes tiempo mañana viernes a las 4:30?- pregunto Seb quien pensaba para si mismo "Sammy, estas cayendo tan facíl".

-Woow, me estas invitando a salir o algo así?- preguntó confundido.

-Por qué no?, te invito un cafe y charlamos mañana. A esa hora en el Lima Bean-

-Ok, me parece bien- Contesto confuso a la invitación Sam quien no pudo negarse ya que comenzaba a sentirse un poco atraido a Sebastian.

-Te veo allá mañana- Se despidio finalmente Sebastian estrechandó nuevamente la mano del rubio y despues dio la media vuelta y se dirigío al estacionamiento mientras pensaba "Pobre Sam Evans, siento un poco de pena por ti, acabas de unirte a este juego cortesía de Sebastian Smythe... Esperemos no salgas tan lastimado".

* * *

><p><strong>Les prometo actualizar pronto :) Dejen Reviews!<strong>


	2. Esto Es Solo Un Juego

**Hola lectores y lectoras de este fic! Primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa gigante por el tiempo que me tomó actualizarlo, verán, surgierón muchos cosas estos meses pero jamas pensé en dejarlos solamente con el piloto. No quiero justificarme (No tengo perdón, lo sé jaja) pero espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia como lo hicieron con el primer capitulo.**

**Espero que de aquí en adelante pueda actualizar, nada en la vida es seguro pero de mi parte esta seguir con esta historia y mi otro fic (Love Hurts, cuyo nuevo capítulo ya viene) además de otros proyectos en esta pagina.**

**Espero que no me hayan abandonado, y como estoy falto de palabras a qui esta el capitulo. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: "Esto es solo un juego"<strong>

**- Punto de vista de Sam -**

Ya era viernes en la tarde en McKinley High, las Troubletones acababan de reintegrarse a New Directions mientras ellos cantaban "We Are Young" en el auditorio. Con esto dieron por concluidas las actividades de la semana y los chicos se dirigían a casa.

Sam miraba fijamente el reloj puesto que se acercaba la hora de su compromiso que hizo el día anterior y se cuestionaba a sí mismo si había sido buena idea aceptar la invitación de ese chico Sebastian de ir a tomar un café al Lima Bean. Sam se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho, el año pasado se esforzó tanto en ocultar su bisexualidad para ser aceptado en el equipo de futbol que deicidio renunciar a Kurt. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, su reputación estaba por los suelos gracias a su precaria situación económica y a que no podía integrarse al equipo de futbol debido a que ellos ya estaban a mitad de su temporada. Ahora Sam no tenía nada que perder.

Sam se sentía fuertemente atraído al chico warbler desde que lo vio entrar al recinto el día de las competencias seccionales, fue por eso que lo ayudo a levantar los folletos que el castaño había tirado accidentalmente e intento hacerle plática pero su nerviosismo se lo impedía. Sam pensó que había arruinado todo hasta que vio al chico sentado en piso frente al baño de los hombres y repentinamente una chispa reencendió su corazón. Sam no se pudo negar a la propuesta de Sebastian. Sabía que este quería algo con él.

El rubio estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto que ya había llegado al estacionamiento. Caminaba como de costumbre a donde había estacionado su auto Kurt. Ahora Sam vivía con la familia Hummel-Hudson lo cual lejos de agradarle lo hacía sentir peor ya que día a día veía como Blaine ocupaba el lugar que Sam podría estar ocupando en la vida de Kurt. Le era difícil verlos besarse, abrazarse, agarrarse las manos y escuchar los acaramelados solos que Blaine le cantaba diario a Porcelana en el auto. Sam sentía una rabia que apenas podía contener. Pero este viernes iba a ser diferente. Cuando llegó al auto se percato que solo Kurt estaba adentro completamente solo, no había rastros de Blaine, ni siquiera de Finn.

-¿Y los chicos?- Pregunto extrañado

-Bueno, los papás de Blaine pasaron por él. Creo que lo llevarían al centro comercial por ropa, y Finn se fue a casa de Noah a jugar videojuegos. Pensé que irías. – Le contesto Kurt un poco molesto por no tener a Blaine.

-Me invito Puck pero la verdad no quería ir, tengo algo más que hacer al rato. – Dijo esto sin pensar aunque subconscientemente quería darle celos a Kurt.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? ¡No me digas que estas tratando de reconquistar a Mercedes! Sam, ese simio con el que sale te hará pedazos si sospecha de algo. – Contesto alarmado

Sam se rió para sí mismo, la idea de regresar con Mercedes se le hacía más que bizarra –No Kurt, lo de Mercedes lo dejaré ir. Es otra cosa lo que voy a hacer-

Kurt frunció el seño –Acaba de arruinar mis planes Señor Evans –

-¿Cuáles planes?- pregunto confuso Sam

- Quería ir por los regalos de Navidad. Faltan 3 semanas y si los compramos un día antes no encontraremos nada.- Explicó

-Puedo acompañarte mañana- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro que convenció a Kurt lo suficiente para asentir y abrazar a Sam como un mero reflejo.

-Bien subamos al auto. No quiero que llegues tarde a tu compromiso-

**- Punto de vista de Sebastian -**

Ese viernes era como cualquier otro día de clases para Sebastian. Justo ahora estaba actualizando su estado de facebook desde su celular a la mitad del ensayo de los Warblers. Estaba sentado en la fila de hasta atrás para que nadie lo descubriera. Últimamente los ensayos se habían vuelto aburridos, tenía que soportar al arrogante de Nick quien quería tomar el lugar que Blaine dejó en Dalton, principalmente el lugar que dejo en ese club glee. Sebastian pensaba que el merecía ese lugar, era mucho mejor que Nick pero mal y poco amistoso carácter había hecho que nadie más que sus amigos Jeff y Trent votaran por él cuando se eligió al nuevo líder. Lo único que consolaba a Sebastian era la "cita" que tenia a las 6 con aquel bien parecido chico de McKinley.

El reloj marcó las 4 lo que indicaba el fin de la reunión del club glee, tomó sus cosas y salió sin despedirse de nadie. Ya iba a medio pasillo cuando lo alcanzó Jeff.

Jeff era uno de los pocos chicos que realmente le agradaban a Sebastian. No sabía mucho de él, salvo sus grupos musicales favoritos, quienes eran sus papás, las cosas que le gusta hacer, etc. Pero quizás lo más relevante acerca de Jeff es que es homosexual igual que él y que hace un año intento ser novio de Nick debido a las señales que le daba este, pero no fue más que despreciado por el ahora líder de los Warblers, cosa que al enterarse Sebastian solo hizo que odiara mas a este chico. Sebastian en lugar de aprovecharse de la preferencia sexual de su amigo decidió no intentar nada salvo empezar una relación de amistad ya que no le atraía para nada Jeff y sabía distinguir entre eso y amor de una sola noche y no quería que esto acabara con la relación que tenía con el rubio.

Jeff alcanzó a Sebastian a medio pasillo, regularmente Sebastian se va a casa de su tío en su auto y de camino deja a Jeff en su hogar. Sebastian desconocía los sentimientos más que amistosos que sentía el otro warbler por él, los cuales Jeff ocultaba bastante bien. Ambos salieron al estacionamiento, subieron al carro y dejaron el recinto.

-Seb, estaba pensando en que quizás hoy, si no tienes nada que hacer en la noche podrías venir a mí casa a ver una película y comer pizza.- Pregunto con cierta duda.

Sebastian lo miró con desdén. – Perdona, ¿Acabas de insinuar que yo podría no tener planes hoy?- El hecho de que fueran amigos no significaba que Sebastian iba a dejar de ser altanero y grosero con la gran mayoría de las personas. – Soy Sebastian Smythe…. Siempre tengo planes para los viernes en la noche-.

-Lo supuse- Suspiró -Así que ¿irás a Scandals hoy?- Preguntó

-No, el chico de hoy no es de ese tipo… Parece que aun no se decide de qué lado está y bueno, quiero ayudarle a tomar la mejor decisión- Contestó presuntuosamente.

-Espera, ¿un chico?- Dijo Jeff como sacado de órbita

-¿Acaso no me conoces lo suficiente? No sé por qué te sorprende, es típico ya en mí- Volvió a actuar arrogante Sebastian.

-Cierto- volvió a suspirar y pensó para sí mismo que era algo habitual en Seb y este chico no duraría más que este fin de semana.

Sebastian dejo a Jeff en su casa, ahora se dirigía a lo suya y pensaba en cuál sería el plan que utilizaría con Sam. Lo que Sebastian quería era una buena noche de sexo con el rubio, pero dañar a Kurt en el proceso. Había tantos factores que considerar en este juego que planeaba Sebastian. Obviamente Sebastian solo sentía atracción física hacía Sam, no quería iniciar una relación amorosa aunque de ser necesaria para herir a Kurt lo haría. Se había olvidado de Blaine quizás si dejaba al descubierto los sentimientos de Kurt hacia Sam, Blaine lo dejaría y Sebastian podría ir tras él. Todo era cuestión de tiempo para que funcionara su plan. Lo que ahora tenía que hacer era trabajar a Sam lo suficiente.

**- Punto de vista de Sam -**

Sam acababa de salirse de bañar, faltaban 30 minutos para la cita y el aun no estaba listo. Al rubio no le gustaba llegar tarde así que estaba apresurado cambiándose y arreglándose. Kurt toco a su puerta y Sam le dijo que pasara. Porcelana le traía el libro de matemáticas que Sam había olvidado en su cuarto el día anterior mientras repasaban un tema que le costaba a Sam trabajo.

-Sam, te dejo tu libro aquí- Colocándolo en el escritorio del cuarto de Sam cuando repentinamente empezó a sonar el celular de Sam que estaba al lado.

-¿Podrías pasármelo Kurt?- Dijo Sam en una actitud normal.

Cuando Kurt se lo dio no pudo evitar ver que era un mensaje y el remitente decía "Sebastian", lo cual extraño a Kurt muchísimo. No pudo evitar relacionar el nombre con el del chico que intentaba quitarle a Blaine. Pero Kurt actuó con calma pensando que solo era coincidencia. Le paso el celular a Sam y salió del cuarto pensando en quien rayos era ese Sebastian.

El rubio leyó el mensaje que decía: "No llegues tarde ;) –El chico warbler" y Sam contestó: "Ya voy en camino… Te espero (:" y salió de la casa rumbo al Lima Bean.

Sam llegó puntual como acostumbraba al Lima Bean, se sentó en una mesa que apenas y se alcanzaba a ver en el lugar debido a que le daba miedo ser descubierto en una "cita" con otro chico.

Sebastian llegó justamente 5 minutos después, no era como si el castaño fuera muy puntual, simplemente se esforzó por llegar lo más a tiempo posible y darle una buena impresión a Sam a quien alcanzó a ver en una mesa hasta el fondo del local.

Sam estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez que hacía algo así. No era habitual para el este tipo de comienzos pero se sentía muy atraído por Sebastian quien repentinamente llego a sentarse y con una apretón de manos y una sonrisa se dirigió al rubio.

-Hola- Lo dijo con su típica sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos y relucientes dientes y la cual regular mente delata que está planeando algo

-Hola, ¿Sebastian verdad?- Respondió tímidamente.

-El mismo que conociste ayer, ¿Puedo tomar asiento?- Dijo con una sonrisa aun más grande

-Si, por favor… Ya ordené dos capuchinos, no sabía si te gusta descafeinado o no así que los pedí normales, nos los traerán en cualquier momento. Espero no me haya equivocado mal elegirlo- Dijo Sam tratando de tranquilizarse y empezar una platica

-Por supuesto, amo el capuchino y si no está descafeinado mejor, así podría pasar la noche entera haciendo otra cosas- Dijo el castaño en un tono muy seductivo que logro sonrojar al rubio

Sam no contestó. Se sentía muy tenso y nervioso para continuar la conversación así que el mismo Sebastian retomo la plática.

-Mira, sé que te sientes nervioso, no sé si sea la primera vez que te citas con un chico pero no vamos a llegar más lejos de lo que tú quieras (al menos por ahora - pensó) – Dijo Sebastian mientras tomaba la mano de Sam pero esté la quito tras unos segundos de contacto

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes que quiero contigo?- Dijo confundido el rubio

-Tan solo mírame Sam, si yo fuera alguien mas no dudaría en voltear a verme… A pesar de que eso no tenga mucho sentido- Sonrío

Sam no pudo evitar reír tras lo que dijo Sebastian. –No es tan fácil sabes, vivimos en uno de los peores lugares para ser diferentes. Ya me imagino a todos señalándome si me vieran que estoy sosteniendo tu mano-

-Tienes que liberarte de eso si quieres ser feliz. A fin de cuentas esta gente no puede decidir como vivirás tú tu vida- Lo dijo mientras se acercaba a Sam para intentar besarlo. Notó cierta vulnerabilidad en el chico y decidió atreverse pero fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por la mesera que traía sus bebidas. Los chicos solo pudieron sonreírse el uno al otro con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-** Punto de vista de Kurt** -

Kurt estaba recostado en su cama muy intranquilamente, después de ver en el teléfono de Sam un mensaje de un tal "Sebastian" no podía evitar relacionarlo con el "cara de suricato" que conoció hace unas semanas y estaba tras Blaine. Kurt no era una persona de creer en coincidencias pero no veía como Sam y Sebastian podían relacionarse. Prácticamente no se conocían pero sus instintos le decían que algo no andaba bien. Y de cualquier manera, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por Sam? Por supuesto que Kurt quería a Sam, ya que el rubio era de las pocas personas que aceptaron a porcelana tal como era y desde un principio y eso ameritaba cierto cariño. E incluso no podía evitar recordar el "crush" que tuvo hace un año con él cuando Sam recién entraba a Nuevas Direcciones pero Kurt se decía a si mismo que eso ya estaba olvidado y superado, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no era así. En la tarde cuando los dos estaban en el estacionamiento se contuvo para no preguntarle a Sam a donde y con quien iría ya que podría delatarlo. De alguna forma le aterraba pensar que su rubio favorito estuviera en una cita con alguien más.

Afortunadamente su teléfono sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, era una llamada entrante de Blaine quien seguramente le ayudaría a despejar su mente. Pero contrario a esto el ex-warbler solo le llamó para cancelar su cita de la noche por una cena familiar que se había atravesado en la vida de Blaine. Tragándose su coraje Kurt aceptó que no pasaría el resto del día con Anderson y para relajarse un poco fue al Lima Bean por una bebida.

**-Punto de vista de Sebastian -**

La plática transcurría en el recinto mientras ellos pedían más café y pastelillos. Los chicos conversaban acerca de que películas, música, artistas e incluso que ropa les gustaba. Después de ese fallido intento de besar a Sam, Sebastian decidió no intentarlo por el resto de la cita.

Para el castaño resultaba difícil creer que alguien apuesto como el rubio tuviera esos gustos tan "frikis" ya que Sam constantemente mencionaba videojuegos, comics, películas de acción y decía una que otra palabra en na'vi (a pesar de la promesa de Sam de no volver a hablar así en la primera cita). Extrañamente sus expectativas de Sebastian sobre Sam no decayeron para nada, por alguna razón parecía interesarse en él y no podía dejar de sonreír como tonto cuando Sam lo hacía.

"Es solo una pieza más en este juego Sebastian, no seas estúpido." Se decía a sí mismo para tranquilizarse y no perder la cabeza.

-Entonces no eres americano, eres francés- dijo Sam

-"Oui"- dijo Seb tan naturalmente que hizo reír nuevamente a Sam

-Sonó a cliché- dijo sonrientemente

-Lo sé, pero quería hacerte reír- contesto Seb haciendo sonrojar al rubio. –No tienes que sonrojarte cada vez que te diga algo lindo, si lo haces no pararas de ponerte rojo cada que este contigo- y volvió a sostener su mano. Ahora Sebastián tenía que hacerlo hablar sobre su club glee

-Y dime, ¿Nuevas Direcciones son tan imparables como el resto de los Warblers dicen que es?-

-Quizás, aunque, apuesto que los de Dalton son mejores que cuando tenían a Blaine ahora que estas tu en el coro

-Eso fue muy halagador, pero no te asustes por mi Sam, ni siquiera soy el vocalista principal. Soy una voz más que tiene que quedarse hasta atrás para hacerle coros a un patán llamado Nick

-Bueno, mi situación no es muy diferente a la tuya

-¿Bromeas?, tuviste un solo en "Man In The Mirror" y, a pesar de que no cantaste, fuiste el centro de atención en "ABC". Ya me gustaría a mí un momento así para lucirme- Lo ultimo lo dijo obviamente bromeando

-Tuve suerte de que nuestra "estrella" no compitiera. Si no te aseguro que no hubiera tenido solo alguno-

-Chicos como tu merecen brillar Sam- Se acerco al rubio –Y tu baile fue bastante excitante- Esto último lo dijo casi susurrándole al oído.

Sam cerró los ojos al instante sin percatarse que Kurt entraba al recinto justo en ese momento y vio dicha escena. No podía creer lo que sus ojos divisaban. Se sentía furioso con Sebastian por esa artimaña tan baja y tan decepcionado de Sam, pero no se acerco, ni siquiera les hizo saber que estaba ahí, se limito a pedir un café y sentarse en una mesa distante a la de los otros chicos pero que le permitiera verlos sin ser él visto.

-Bueno, ahora que hay confianza, Sam, déjame decirte que tienes un muy buen cuerpo… Es más deberías ser stripper- Bromeó Seb sin saber que no mentía.

-Podría hacerlo- Dijo Sam con ciertos nervios –Qué te parece si mi nombre artístico es "White Chocolate"- Rió

-Pagaría por eso- Ahora su mano se dirigía al rostro de Sam, quien se puso nervioso.

El rubio sentía unas ganas enormes de besar a Sebastian pero sus miedos no se lo permitían así que volteo a ver su muñeca y notó que el reloj ya marcaba las 8:30

-Ah, Sebastian, creo que es algo tarde-

-Bromeas, está es la hora precisa en el que el mundo comienza a ser divertido. No quieres saber que es diversión para mí- Alzo su ceja

-No puedo ir tan rápido, Seb-

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- Hubo cierto silencio nuevamente.

-Me voy Seb, pero me gustó bastante conocerte-

-¿Y a quién no?- Bromeó –Es una pena Sam, porque a mí también me gusto estar contigo- Sonrió –Mañana ¿Tal vez?-

-Lo siento, iré con un Kurt por los regalos de Navidad de su familia, supongo que lo conoces ¿No?-

-Si- Sonrió hipócritamente –Lo conozco- dijo mientras le hablaba a la mesera para que le llevará la cuneta

-Si me desocupo temprano te podría ver más tarde- Dijo inocentemente Sam

-Me gustaría mucho-

-Hecho entonces- Dijo Sam mientras la mesera llegaba con la cuenta

-Déjame pagar a mí Sam, después de todo yo te invite- Replico Seb mientras dejaba un billete de 50 dólares en la charola de la mesera.

Debido a su situación económica Sam no protesto y se despidió del castaño de un apretón de manos sin poder evitar que este jalara su brazo y diera un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Mucho mejor ¿no?- Le dijo Seb a Sam refiriéndose al acto anterior.

Sam solo sonrió, tenía una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro y abandono el Lima Bean sin notar a Kurt y olvidándose del resto del mundo.

Kurt, que había visto el atrevido beso de Sebastian (Y que casi lo hizo escupir su bebida) se dirigió a Sebastian quien esperaba su cambio.

-¿Así que ahora estas tras Sam?- Dijo sarcásticamente porcelana

-Algo así, puedes dejar de preocuparte por Blaine- Dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

-Aléjate de Sam, es un buen chico y se merece a alguien como tu- Contesto

-Entonces ¿A quién se merece? ¿A alguien como tú?-

-Eso ya no te incumbe-

-Entonces es verdad que te gusta-

-No digas estupideces, es mi amigo y lo quiero proteger de ti-

-No necesitas protegerlo, no le hare daño- Dijo sarcásticamente –Sam puede estar con quien se le dé la gana, tú limítate a exfoliarte la cara y hacer musicales con Blaine-

-No sé qué clase de artimañas usaste para traerlo aquí, pero me encargaré de que él se deshaga de cualquier idea "bonita" que tenga sobre ti-

La mesera llegó y le dio su cambio a Sebastian, el castaño ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

-Pobre, pobre Kurt, ojala pensarás diferente, esto podría resultar diferente para ti- Tomo el rostro de porcelana con su mano derecha. –Si tan solo me conocieras un poco sabrías que tus amenazas no me asustan y de hecho no podrás hacer nada cuando ataqué- Le dio una leve palmada a la mejilla de Kurt que saco de quicio a Hummel.

-Esto es solo un juego Kurt- Le contesto Sebastian mientras se alejaba y salía del Lima Bean dejando a un muy furioso Kurt atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero le haya gustado. Como siempre, es necesario plantear un camino pero prometo no tardarme para que lo bueno empiece. <strong>

**El fic se centrará en Sebastian y Sam, con Kurt, Blaine y Jeff jugando papeles importantes en la historia. Además de las prontas apariciones de Quinn, Artie, Nick y el resto de Nuevas Direcciones.**

**Ahora les contesto sus reviews :D**

***Isabel2011 (Ella es quien me anima a seguir aquí): Gracias por pasar! Ser que es muy distinta a tu lectura habitual pero espero que te haya gustado y atrapado amiga mía. Sebastián no es tan malo, bueno sí... Ya verás :D Un abrazote! PD: No desesperes, Love Hurts será actualizado también.**

***Gleek: Me senti muy bien con eso que pusiste. Gracias!**

***TaniaMalfoyFelton: Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta la continuación... Gracias por leer :D**

***Lilium2907: Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado esta segunda parte.**

***fer: A mí se me ocurrió la idea de un SamBastian porque Sam es como que la pareja ideal para Seb... Espero te haya gustado este cap y gracias :)**

**Un saludo a todos los que leen. No olviden su review!**


End file.
